


The Sins of Old

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Mando!Poe, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, like a lot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: After the second fall of the Jedi, Leia turns to others who's lives have been ravaged by the Empire.  The Jedi and the Mandalorians have a difficult history, but an alliance might be necessary to defeat the rising threat taking over the galaxy.  One that requires old grudges to be forgotten and old rules to be ignored.  A marriage between one of the strongest Jedi left and the Duke and Duchess' heir is the only way to solidify the pact.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Sabine Wren, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. Chapter 1

The Duke and Duchess’ protector stood at his usual position in the throne room, just off to the side of the dais. None of the guards had been prepared for this arrival, the Captain solely telling them all to be ready for anything. The group that entered was large, a beautiful older woman at the head. He tried to assess the threat from the group looking over each member he could see in turn. The Captain would have ensured their weapons were all removed; Tristan wouldn’t risk his sister or her husband. 

The group fanned out as they approached the throne, but it was the small group in robes at the back that attracted his attention. Their faces were hidden; their hoods concealing all but their varying heights. But he could almost feel a power radiating from them. A power that made him wary. He should have been more concerned with the Wookiee standing tall near the front, but the mysterious figures just felt off.

The group stopped near the dais, the woman taking the final few steps to reach the edge. Most people seeking an audience would automatically search for the Duke, but her gaze went right to the Duchess. “Hello, Sabine. It’s been a long time,” she said, voice strong and loud.

The Duchess’ helmeted gaze went to her immediately. “It has been a long time, Leia.” Sabine Wren rose from the shared throne, moving down the steps with a slow purposeful gait. “We were allies once upon a time, so I do have to wonder why you’re here … with such a force.”

Neither woman was particularly large, but they both seemed to possess a dignity few others could. The Duchess reached the last step, but the small gap had her hovering over the smaller woman. Leia didn’t seem intimidated, looking up to meet the other woman with ease. “We were once and now that an old power is rising, we need to be allies again,” Leia explained. Her voice dropped, oddly quiet as if she wanted the rest to be kept a secret. “We’ve received word that … well, the Empire is rising again. Palpatine survived and has rebuilt.”

No one in the room reacted save him and the Duke, the rest too far away to hear. He doubted anyone else had heard at least, the Empire had tried to all but destroy them. Those words would cause a reaction from any Mandalorian. The Mand’alor rose from the throne, his unblemished armour shining in the light-filled room. He went down the dais steps, moving to stand behind his wife. “Is there proof?” he asked quietly.

Leia’s gaze turned, calculating her response. “Perhaps this is a discussion we should have in private,” turning her gaze toward the rest of the room.

Sabine turned to her husband, giving a small nod of agreement. The Duke called out, the rest of the guards leaving but the subtle nod in his direction made him stay. He moved in closer, the only one here to protect the leaders of Mandalore. Leia’s retinue fell back as well, except for the group of hooded figures huddled together.

“Leia, I know what they are,” Sabine stated loudly once the rest had left. “They might be unarmed but they’re still Jedi. They don’t need to be here.”

“Luke’s temple was destroyed,” Leia stated bluntly.

Those words meant nothing to him, but the reaction from the Duke and Duchess was enough to make him nervous. The Duke was known for his silence and his stoicism, rarely speaking unless he needed to. He looked on the verge of collapse at this news. “Then who are they?” Sabine asked, leaning over to check on her husband. 

“They're the last of the Jedi and the reason I’m here,” Leia replied. “And I think you want them to stay. At least a few of them.”

The group parted, letting one he hadn’t seen come through. They were smaller than the rest by far, a child if he had to guess. This one’s hood was larger than the others, hiding their misshapen head. The Duke stiffened, watching as the child-sized being approached. He had never met a Jedi but knew what they were capable of. His hand went automatically to his blaster, but the Duke took hold of his arm. They lowered the hood almost immediately, all pale green skin with large eyes and ears. The Duke swore, stepping towards the creature. “Grogu?” he whispered.

The child nodded, moving closer. “When Leia arrived, you were my first thought,” Grogu replied. “I have wanted to thank you for what you did for me for a long time Din Djarin.” 

It was a name that few knew, and only the most trusted. The Duke approached him, kneeling down to the being’s level. “What I did?” Din asked him. “I let Skywalker take you! You could have been killed! I should have kept you with me!”

Grogu’s ears drooped but his gaze didn't falter. “I needed to leave, and it was necessary, but that’s why what’s left of us are here. Out of all of us at the Temple, why would it be those of us tied to Mandalore who were the survivors.”

It seemed everyone’s gaze turned back at the group, two more stepping forward. They removed their hoods, leaving the Duchess to gasp. Her helmet hit the floor in her rush to take it off, running towards the pair. One of them grinned, breaking into his own run to meet her in the middle. 

“You’re alive?” the Duchess shouted as she clutched herself to him. “Where have you been? We looked for you for years!”

He couldn’t hear the man’s reply, too focused on the woman still approaching the throne. She nodded to Sabine, but the Duke seemed to recognize her as well. “Ahsoka Tano,” he said in greeting, voice almost cold as he rose to greet her.

“You don’t seem happy to see me?” she asked. “I thought we parted well when we met.”

“I just learned your advice almost got Grogu killed!”

She tilted her head, staring down the Duke. “What would you have done if Master Skywalker hadn’t come?” she asked. “He protected Grogu from the Empire until they hid themselves so well, we as a group could no longer sense them. How would you have done that while also fighting for the Darksaber? How many challenges did you face? They would have used him to get to you and we’d all be in an even worse position than we are now. You were as father and son and you know it.”

Din’s head dropped, and he knew his Duke accepted these words as the truth. He couldn’t help but turn his gaze to this Grogu, seeing how he took those words. The child was looking at him intently like he was able to see him even through his helmet. He’d never heard of this one, a little scared of the Duke’s obvious attachment. This group’s appearance had done nothing but stir the pot. All these old connections troubled him, but it was not his place to say anything, not at the moment at least. He kept his gaze away from the child, the penetrating stare just unnerving him more. 

The Duchess returned with the man in tow, looking at her husband with a tinge of worry. She smiled at Ahsoka briefly, but her attention turned to their leader. “I think we should all take a break, find somewhere for everyone to settle before we talk,” she said directly to Leia. “I’m sure it’s been a trying voyage for you all and this has been a bit of a surprise. Why don’t we meet up later?”

Leia nodded, but the look on her face showed she knew what the Duchess’ real reasons were. There was too much going on that he didn’t understand, making him nervous. He couldn't even imagine what his rulers were feeling. But his current task was to keep them physically safe and the assembled group didn’t seem to want to harm either of them. There was one remaining robed figure, standing away from all the group. She stood out amongst the others in a brilliant white robe compared to the dull brown and black of the others. She was ignoring the reunion, her eyes fixed on him. He was sure he didn’t know her but after today’s surprises, he couldn’t be sure of anything. The other Jedi passed by her as they filed out of the room, but she waited for Leia before turning away from him to leave herself. 

They all seemed to watch as the group left, waiting for the heavy doors to slam shut before a word was said. Even then the Duchess did nothing but move to retrieve her helmet. It scraped against the floor, finally rousing the Duke. He marched out of the room, his wife barely keeping up with his longer strides. He had little choice but to go after them, not surprised when they entered the small office just off the main room. Din’s helmet slammed into the table as he removed it. He was normally more restrained, but these Jedi had thrown both of Mandalore’s leaders. He took several deep breaths, hands clutching the chair before him. “What do they want? Why come now?” the Duke asked.

The Duchess shook her head, moving behind her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “I was so shocked to see Ezra again, I couldn’t even think,” she replied honestly. “Ahsoka too. Grogu must have been a surprise for you.”

He merely nodded, head dropping down to sit on his hands. “Giving him up was the hardest thing I ever had to do,” he confessed. “But when she said the Temple was gone, I thought …”

He removed his own helmet, placing it under his arm. “So, does this mean I have a brother?”

His parents looked over at him, almost like they had forgotten he was there. “No, you’re still our only child,” his mother replied, smiling. It faded quickly before she continued, “Grogu was … before.”

“Before what?”

“Before the Darksaber, before your mother, before the Reconciliation, before we found you,” his father replied.

“He was another foundling like me?” he asked, trying to understand. “I didn’t even know either of you knew a Jedi, let alone three! And who’s the woman leading them?”

His mother walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. “It’s a long story, one we don’t have time for right now,” she answered. “Once we know why they’re really here, we’ll tell you everything.”

He could only nod, his parents were still his rulers first, he was sworn to obey. He might be next in line for the title, but he hoped that was years away. This group’s arrival just set him on edge, making him wonder how much was about to change. But he wasn’t supposed to be their heir at the moment, he was supposed to be the one sworn to protect them. They were the only family he had as far as he knew, along with his uncle Tristan but that wasn’t what mattered if they were in danger. He looked over at his father, the man still reluctant to show his face to anyone other than family. Just another riddle he didn’t know the answer to. He couldn’t help but hope it really would be everything when they explained. Too much of his life already seemed to be missing.

“I don’t know this Leia woman! Do you have any idea why she would come here?” his father asked.

He half-listened as his parents discussed, more curious about who these Jedi were. He’d heard stories as a child, but he’d never expected to actually meet one. Too many of the older Mandalorians still held a deep mistrust for their kind. The knock on the door startled him to attention, turning to answer it. He waited for his father to replace his helmet, his mother not bothering. He expected it was his uncle, not the woman in charge of the other group. She was at the door, a tall man he hadn’t noticed before standing behind her. 

He moved aside to let them pass, but they both remained rooted to the spot. He was more like his mother, far less strict with the idea of who could see his face. He regretted it as they stared at him, looking at his face like they had seen a ghost. Leia stepped forward, reaching out to touch him but hesitated just before her hand reached his cheek. “Poe?” she questioned.

He didn't have a clue why this woman would know his name, turning to his parents for answers. The surprise on his mother’s face was enough for him to know they didn’t understand either.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe was sure that he’d never seen the pair before, his parents had always kept him close by for as long as he could remember. They rarely had visitors. Or at least visitors like this, but this woman seemed to know him, and he needed to know why. “How do you know my name?” he asked bluntly.

Leia seemed to shake off whatever she was feeling, the determined look from the throne room coming back. “I guessed,” she replied, faint upturn to her lips. “You’re the reason I’m here after all.”

“And what reason would that be, Leia?” his mother interrupted. “I don’t remember you taking much of an interest in my personal life. Especially after the war.”

Leia turned fully to look at his parents, inclining her head towards the seats. His father nodded, everyone taking a chair except him, remaining to guard the door. “I told you why I came already, we are going to need alliances if we’re going to survive what’s coming,” she began. “I can’t think of a better alliance than one between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. Two old enemies teaming up to finally put an end to the Empire.”

Sabine raised a brow at her old friend. “I’m not sure you can do that,” his mother replied. “We’ve … gone back to a few of the old ways. Ways the Jedi ...”

“Can’t?” Leia supplied. “Mandalorians weren’t the only ones who needed to adapt. Luke did away with some of the old rules. Kanan and Hera changed more than they know.”

“So, you’re proposing a marriage between my son and one of your Jedi?” his father interrupted.

He had been prepared young for a lot of things; both his parents knew how tenuous their position was in the galaxy. Mandalore was gone, unlivable, the Empire had seen to that. But his mother’s homeworld was relatively unscathed, Krownest becoming the capital once the fighting had stopped. And the only reason for that was his parents’ marriage. A mix of the possession of the Darksaber and nobility that the rest had accepted. So, he knew he was expected to marry for political reasons, but he’d always assumed it would be to another house. He barely knew anything about these Jedi. 

“Do I get any say in this?” he asked, the group turning to face him. “If I’m the groom, I should have some choice.”

“Nothing’s been decided,” Din replied. “I think we need to discuss this further.”

He moved to take a seat, surprised by his mother’s slight head shake. She nodded towards the door, her intentions clear. He opened his mouth to object, but the curt directive to leave in his native language made him pause. He deserved to be here while his fate was decided but he couldn’t ignore the command from his father. Turning to leave, he forced himself not to slam the door on his way out. They had promised. He understood he would need to marry eventually for the good of the clan, but they’d swore he’d have some choice. 

He went in search of Tristan, the only person here who might be able to sway their decision. He noted the two guards outside the door before replacing his helmet. The members of Leia’s entourage seemed to be roaming freely within the house. He blended in better, the clan Wren armour making him look just like all the other guards. His uncle wasn’t in his office or his room, leaving him to wander blindly. He finally found him in the training room, talking with the man he’d seen his mother hugging when they first arrived; the one she’d called Ezra.

“She’s going to kill me, isn’t she?” the man asked nervously.

Tristan laughed, patting him on the arm. “Oh, you’re in deep poodoo and you know it.” 

Ezra swore, a creative mix of Basic, Mando’a and a few other languages he’d never learned. Not the kind of thing he would have expected from a Jedi. His uncle seemed familiar with the man, leaving him to wonder just how much of his parents’ past he actually knew. A possible brother he’d learned nothing about, and this one who already seemed to know his family. What else hadn’t he been told? 

All of the Jedi he’d seen earlier were here, practicing with blades similar to the Darksaber but in varying colours. It was rarely used, more of a symbol now than anything else. His mother was the only one who had had any real training with the blade. She’d shown him a little, but she admitted even her own training had been brief and his father and he preferred the spear that seemed to have become another family symbol. But these people knew how to wield theirs, moving with an easy grace that only came with years of training. Their styles all varied, but each seemed more than proficient. He scanned each of them for weaknesses automatically. His eyes were drawn again to the woman in white, and her double-bladed yellow lightsaber.

“Poe!”

His uncle’s voice made him stop his assessment, walking over to the two men. Today had left him with too many questions and a feeling he didn’t know as much about the people who had raised him as he originally thought. He knew he was a foundling, but he didn’t remember anything of his life before he’d come to be in his mother’s care. 

“Ezra, this is Sabine’s son, Poe.”

The man’s eyes widened, staring at him like it was impossible. “Sabine’s a mom?” he finally choked out as he began laughing.

Tristan slapped his arm, making Ezra begin to settle. “So, I have another nephew if that’s true.” He sobered completely, face pinching as he thought. “I really should have come back sooner. There was no one here or on Lothal when I finally escaped the unknown regions and then I found the Temple and I just …”

“How do you know my mother?” he asked, tired of not getting any answers. “How exactly are you supposed to be my uncle?”

Ezra looked over at Tristan, face still questioning. Tristan just shrugged in reply. “Ezra was on the Ghost with your mom before the war,” he supplied. “I assumed she had told you about him.”

He’d heard some tales of his mom’s time on the Ghost, but she didn’t speak of it often. She always became too sad whenever she did. She had mentioned two Jedi from her war days, but both were dead. Or at least that’s what he’d understood. He knew her former leader Kanan had died, Jacen was the closest thing to a cousin he had. She’d been surprised to see him, maybe she had thought Ezra was truly gone. Maybe this man was going to be labelled another of his honorary uncles, like Zeb and Kallus. The former crew of the Ghost were some of the rare outsiders who could come and go as they pleased. He removed his helmet, letting himself get a good look at Ezra’s face. 

“So, why don’t we see what Sabine’s taught you?”

He grinned for the first time since their arrival. There was no chance he was giving up the opportunity to fight with a Jedi.

________________________________________

Sabine waited for Leia to say something, not entirely sure she wanted to hear why they had come. She was grateful that Ezra was back, that Din had been able to see Grogu again, but Leia seemed to know full well what she was asking. Poe knew how their marriage had started, a compromise to end yet another Mandalorian civil war but she wanted more for her son. They both did, but Leia’s arrival was too well planned. She’d said she’d come here specifically for him.

The man with her looked a little familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. He seemed skittish, looking over at Din like he would attack any second. She couldn’t quite understand why Leia would bring in someone in with her who was so uncomfortable. Ahsoka would have made more sense if she were here to bargain. Even Ezra or Grogu would have made more sense. Leia must have noticed it too, placing a hand on his forearm, the man calming somewhat. 

“You’ll have to excuse Han,” she began, wry smile in place. “The last time he dealt with a Mandalorian, it didn’t go very well. He ended up frozen in carbonite and shipped off to Jabba the Hutt.”

The story sounded vaguely familiar, but she still couldn’t quite place it. Leia must have read her confusion, continuing. “It was after Hoth. Before he was my husband, Han led the Pathfinders. Sabine was with the Specters.”

“General Syndulla, right?”

She nodded, reminding herself she needed to contact the old gang and let them know about Ezra’s return. “Well, I don’t think Din has frozen anyone in a while, you should be fine,” she teased, enjoying his face paling at her words. 

“Why are you here?” Din asked, never one for the pleasantries.

Leia’s face became more sombre, glancing at her husband. “I had regular check-ins with the temple,” she began, looking down at her hands. “My brother and my son were both there, so I contacted it at least once a week. But the last time I tried, I got nothing. The next day was the same. Han and I got on a ship, I knew something was wrong. We arrived to see nothing left. The buildings were destroyed, a few bodies on the ground. It was a slaughter.”

“But Ezra, the others …”

“They arrived after we did,” she explained. “Luke knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know what. The ones here with us had been on a mission to find that out. They came back early when they couldn’t contact anyone either.”

“Why do you think it’s Palpatine? The Empire?” she asked. “We beat them years ago! Why now?”

The couple shared another look, the unspoken conversation between two people who knew each other well. Leia took a deep breath, swallowing nervously. “With the full out assault on the temple and what Ahsoka found, we know it’s Palpatine. We have something he needs before he can regain his full power and it needs to be protected. That’s why we’re here. It has to be kept out of his hands at all costs.”

“What is it?” Din asked. 

“I can’t tell you unless you agree,” Leia replied. “It’s too valuable. The fate of the galaxy rests on keeping it safe and out of Palpatine’s reach.”

“You need to give us something!” she implored. “We can’t put all our people at risk without knowing why?”

“I need to get an army together, I need time to convince the Senate of this! If I leave it here with the Jedi, I can take the evidence to the Senate and get one! You have some of the best-trained warriors in the galaxy, and this is the last place anyone would think to look for the last of the Jedi,” Leia begged. “You hate the Empire just as much as I do, I need your help to stop this!”

“Leia, I’m sorry about your family but -”

“They aren’t dead.”

Those words surprised her. “But you said it was a slaught-”

Han finally chimed in, voice wavering. “Two people were missing … Luke and our son. Whoever destroyed the temple probably took them. They would have contacted us if they got away.”

“They’re alive, I can feel it,” Leia continued. “I was connected to Luke even before I found out he was my brother. I would know if they had died. No, what they wanted was with Ahsoka. I think … Palpatine will use them to barter for what he wants. Luke’s too dangerous to be kept alive without a reason.”

She looked over at her husband, not sure what was the best course. Neither of them held any love for the Empire, both of them had too bad a history with the former rule. The idea that they were returning, with Palpatine at the head, was terrifying but what Leia was asking seemed impossible. 

“What do you think?” she asked him in Mando’a. 

“I don’t like that they refuse to tell us much,” he answered. “Do they really know what they’re asking?”

Leia was looking at them expectantly. “I need you to understand something before anything is decided,” she added. “When I say I know they’re alive, I’m not willing to trade. When Luke got … what I’m asking you to protect, Luke knew it’s worth and the risk. He’ll be willing to die to keep it safe. I’m willing to sacrifice my brother and my only child if I need to. That’s how serious I am.”

Those words shocked her, her whole body tensing up. She was a mother, she couldn’t imagine being willing to give up Poe, even with the life they led. They were always in danger, there was always the chance someone would target Poe to get to either of them. It was the reason he had been so well trained, even as a child. Whatever Leia wanted from them must be serious if she was willing to sacrifice her own child. But she wasn’t a Mandalorian, family might not mean as much to her. 

“Then you understand the price?” Din asked. “It means a marriage, it’s the only way.”

“The other Jedi who came with us, Rey, she knows what’s expected,” Leia replied. “Out of everyone who survived … she made the most sense. She’s willing.”

“It’s an unbreakable pact,” she added. “Her loyalty would be to Mandalore first, not the Jedi. Especially since you seem to want our son.”

“It has to be your son,” Leia insisted. “I need it to be him. I can’t leave without knowing Rey and the others are protected. You both have ties to the rest, but she’s alone.”

Din sighed. “We promised Poe a choice -”

“Rey is powerful, there’s a good chance of Jedi children,” Leia interrupted. “A Force-sensitive Mandalorian wielding the Darksaber again. Your grandchildren will secure Mandalore for generations.” 

She shared another look with her husband, Din actually removing his helmet to return it. Was the risk really worth the reward? Everything was still unstable, a barely held truce at times. All it took was for one clan to decide they wanted the power for themselves and they’d be in another war. One they couldn’t afford if the Empire was returning. It was the reason they hadn’t seriously considered marriage for Poe, too worried to single out any of the other houses. It was a discussion they’d had too many times. Marrying an outsider had risks too, especially to a known enemy to most of their kind. 

“Even if he agrees, there’s something you still aren’t telling us. We need to know what we’re supposed to be protecting,” Din demanded, looking at the pair.

Han and Leia shared another look, her husband frowning. “They need to know. Tricking them won’t help any of us.”

“No, it won’t,” Din added. “I won’t allow my son to marry anyone until you’ve told us the truth.”

“It’s not something, it’s someone,” Leia finally replied. “Palpatine needs Rey.”


	3. Chapter 3

Poe headed into the room, trailing Ezra as he called for the others to give them some space. The other Jedi obliged, their lightsabers hissing as they were turned off. He wasn’t sure what to expect from his mother’s friend, he had no clue how Ezra had been trained but he was excited to find out. The man’s lightsaber hung from his belt, his eyes drawn to it.

Ezra’s eyebrow quirked, a faint smile appearing. “Oh, we aren’t doing that,” he teased. “I remember trying to teach Sabine to use the Darksaber.”

He’d always wondered where she’d gotten her training, assuming it had been Kanan. He was struck again about how much he didn’t know about his parents’ lives during the war. He could sort of understand; his mother had fought for the rebellion and their people had been brought almost to extinction by the Empire. The whole reason he’d been taken in was to keep what little of them left in line. A clear line of succession. For as long as he could remember, he’d known he’d need to marry for political reasons. Stability.

His eyes cast their way around the room, settling on the younger woman. If they’d come here looking for an alliance, she was the only one that made sense. Her eyes met his, her own gaze curious. Yes, it had to be her. He couldn’t help but take a closer look. She was beautiful, definitely athletic with her toned arms and legs. Something about her screamed that she would be challenging. He gave her a faint smile, grinning wider when she turned away.

“Poe?”

His head snapped back to Ezra, pulling on his helmet to hide the rush of heat he felt on his face. “Sorry?” he asked.

“Hand to hand? Weapons?” Ezra repeated, trying to hide a grin.

“I want the lightsaber,” he demanded.

Ezra shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t see the Darksaber and I think Sabine would kill me if I stabbed you.”

He turned on his heel, heading over to the weapons hung on the back wall. He fetched his favourite, the pure beskar steel was his best bet. Ezra watched him curiously, head tilted. He nodded at the man’s belt as he held the spear in front of him defensively. The Jedi still looked wary, not moving to unclip it from his belt.

“I’ll fight him, Master Bridger,” a voice called out.

They both turned, the woman in white standing up with her lightsaber still in hand. “Are you sure, Rey?” Ezra asked, an underlying tone he didn’t understand in the man’s voice.

She simply nodded, walking towards them confidently. Ezra stepped back, moving to sit on the floor with the other Jedi. Rey stood before him, eyes meeting his unerringly, even with his helmet on. They stood there, the moment stretching as they stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make a move. She hadn’t ignited her lightsaber, still holding it in one hand. She finally turned back to the others, looking at the Togruta.

“Any advice, Master?” 

The woman smiled, shaking her head. “You better hope his father trained him,” she replied. “I’ve fought against him, so you’ll have a bit of a challenge. But if it was his mother … she preferred to blow everything up.”

Poe laughed, the deep chuckle sounding slightly off with the helmet on. She turned back towards him, curious. “She still does when she can,” he replied. “But no exploding things in the house was a lesson I learned young.”

She only knew a little about the man before her. A very little. The fact that he didn’t deny the charge was just another piece of the puzzle. Things had happened so quickly; she was still trying to adjust. When Master Skywalker had found her as a child, she’d been so reluctant to leave Jakku, but the promise of a full belly had been too much for her to resist. Instead, she’d found a family, not the one she had lost but a new one. It had taken that family to bring back her memories, the ones she’d buried so deep to come back. The ones that had still needed Luke to tell her who she really was. A Palpatine.

And then everything had changed. Her home was gone and her family dead. Luke missing. The people in this room were all she had. She knew of Leia Organa. She knew the woman was a hero, a senator, a mother, a sister. She had never expected to meet her, her son getting ready to finally leave the Temple and go on his own. But now the woman was her saviour as well. Leia Organa was not at all what she had imagined. And the woman had asked her to save them all. By marrying the man before her.

The few survivors had told her what they could of the leaders of Mandalore but none of them had met the heir apparent. The journey here had been spent telling tales of Din Djarin and Sabine Wren, giving her some idea of what to expect. They both seemed honourable at the very least, and good fighters; she could only hope their son inherited those qualities.

She finally raised up her lightsaber, igniting the yellow blades. Even before meeting Master Skywalker, she had trained with a staff, her only protection from the other scavengers on Jakku. His weapon wasn’t quite right, much thinner than she was used to but it was a distance weapon, meant to keep an enemy at bay. She had spent her life training with mostly Jedi, used to fighting those who wielded blades. She’d had some training against blasters, learning to repel the shots but this would be something new. Or at least she hoped so. 

She could sense his curiosity, the feeling practically radiating from him. Did he know why she was here or was it just the challenge he was interested in? She’d seen him looking at her, or felt him, the helmets they all wore making it hard to discern who was who. That was probably the point, but his Force signature was the strongest among the people here. He wasn’t a Jedi, but the Force favoured this one. What she hadn’t expected was for the Duke’s son to be so attractive. Even with the mussed hair from his helmet, she couldn’t help but be drawn to his dark intense eyes. She could admit it to herself, she liked his face. It was a feeling she wasn’t familiar with.

Poe had never managed to be patient, more like his mother in that regard. Rey seemed almost lost in her thoughts as she looked at him, giving him the perfect moment to strike. This wasn’t a real battle, there was no need to try and kill her, hitting her with the blunt end. She tried to deflect, too late, the blow glancing off her hip. All the stories he’d heard of the Jedi said they avoided emotions, that they were more like droids with their calm demeanours, but he saw the moment her eyes narrowed. She lashed out, barely giving him a second to raise his arm and let the beskar take the hit. Her lip curled as she raised her lightsaber to strike him again. Rey was angry, nothing like the stories he’d heard.

Neither of them seemed to make any headway with the other, each attempted hit being blocked. But it was her face he kept noticing, the fire in her eyes. His spear kept glowing with each strike, the metal heating, feeling it even through his thick gloves. He couldn’t keep this up much longer, dropping his weapon to activate the grappling line in his gauntlet. It whipped around her, her saber dropping to the floor as she tried to free herself. He’d expected her to give up, the cord tight around her body as she struggled. 

He leaned down to pick up his spear and she jerked, pulling him along with her as Rey jumped over him easily. He cut the line, grinning even if she couldn’t see it. It had been a long time since he’d had to work this hard in a fight. Rey shook off the bonds, smirking at him as she raised one hand, the lightsaber flying into her grip.

“Now that’s just cheating,” he teased.

“And trying to tie me up wasn’t?” she replied with a laugh.

“Just using what I have,” he answered.

“So am I,” Rey replied before charging at him.

He sidestepped her easily but wasn’t expecting how fast she could turn, kicking him solidly in the back. He barely managed to break his fall, rolling over to see her pointing one blade over his chest, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“I win.” 

Her blade disengaged, letting him rise from the floor. Rey offered a hand to him, pulling him with a strength that surprised him. “The next time we do that, I get my jetpack,” he replied. “That jumping thing won’t work as well if I can fly.”

“I have other tricks I can use,” Rey answered, letting go of his hand.

He took off his helmet, running a hand through his curls, hoping the damage wasn’t too bad. “I’ve heard of the mind trick. Going to try that on me?”

“I have a feeling it wouldn’t work on you, but I can try if you’d like,” she replied, the smile becoming a true grin.

His head went back, laughing but managed to shake his head with an emphatic no. Rey took the chance to take a good look at Poe, finally getting a close up look. She couldn’t deny he was attractive, already feeling her cheeks flushing as he smiled at her. But more importantly his signature almost shone with the Force, the goodness in him easy to see. She knew everyone here was relying on her, the safety of the others depended on her. This was all her fault or at the very least her family’s. She needed to be the one to stop her grandfather’s madness. If marrying this man ensured the survival of the Jedi, she doubted it would be a hardship for her.

She took a deep breath, appraising him for the last time. He was strong, a good fighter; if the other Mandalorians here were of the same calibre, they could all stay safe until they came up with a plan to defeat the former Emperor. For good this time. She just had to hope Poe would accept her.

“You aren’t upset?” she asked him, needing to know how he would answer.

His face pinched in confusion, looking at her in question. “I mean, you aren’t mad that I won?” she clarified.

“Why would I be?” he asked her instead of answering. 

She didn’t want to tell him; the one downside of the Temple wasn’t something she wanted to remember right now. “I would have been,” she told him instead.

“A loss is a lesson,” he told her. “It just means I need to be better next time. And have my jet pack.”

He was grinning, obviously teasing her, but there was something else in the way he was talking to her. Something she wasn’t used to. It wasn’t like the way Luke or Ezra teased her, almost brotherly. And it certainly wasn’t like the way Ben had, lacking the malice. This was different and she found she liked it.

“There’s going to be a next time then?” she questioned, needing to look away from his intense gaze.

He was silent, making her peek up at him. His grin had faded a little, but his gaze was still steady until he glanced over at the others. The show was over, they were talking amongst themselves along with the guard that had been following them all since their arrival. She turned to look herself; no one was paying them any mind, making her wonder if it was on purpose. The illusion of giving them time alone. 

Poe spoke, his voice hushed now. “Well, if I’m understanding things right, there’s going to be a lot of chances for a next time between us.”

Her cheeks flamed again, starting to wonder if they would ever stop with this man around. “They told you then?” she whispered back, wondering just how much he knew. He wouldn’t want to be alone with her if he did know the truth.

“Just that they wanted me to marry someone,” he answered. “And I’m going to guess that someone is you.”

She could only nod, afraid to see what was in those far too expressive eyes. “Did they decide?”

He gave a chuckle. “I got kicked out before anything was finalized.”

“I can understand if you don’t want to,” she added. “I mean it’s not fair to you th-”

“I’ve known for a long time I would need to marry,” he cut her off. “What about you? How do you feel about all of this?”

Rey finally looked up at him, his gaze questioning. “You did get some choice in this, right?” he pressed.

“I’m a Jedi,” she answered honestly. “My life isn’t about choice, it’s about duty and my duty is to protect. And if marrying you means those I care about are protected, I’d do anything.”

His mouth turned down slightly, gaze going a little hard. “I can understand that,” he answered, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. “Just remember, it’s still our decision. They can’t force you if this isn’t what you want.”

“I told you I’ll do anything to protect my family,” she reiterated. “And what about what you want?”

The doors to the training room slammed open, the Duke looking around the room. “Tristan! Get the Jedi out of here! They’re leaving immediately!”

She looked to Poe, hoping he had some idea of what had gone wrong. He shook his head subtly, face pinched. He moved towards his father, walking with a purpose. “What’s going on?” he demanded.

“There will be no alliance!” he replied, looking over at the assembled group. “What they want is too much of a risk.”

Poe and the Duke both turned to look at her, and she noticed the Duchess arriving with Leia and Han. “Din,” the Duchess uttered, trying to place a hand on his arm. He stiffened but didn’t shake her off.

She could understand what he wasn’t saying, she was too much of a risk. She followed Poe’s lead, walking over to the Duke with her head held high. It was impossible to read the Duke, his face still hidden, and his signature too muddled with all the confusion, so she turned to the Duchess.

“Please? I’ll leave, but let them stay,” she pleaded. “It’s me he wants, I’m the only danger. I’m sure there’s a ship you can spare, I’ll be gone in minutes, but I need them to be safe. They might be the galaxy’s last hope if I’m caught.”

Poe looked at Rey, seeing nothing but her honesty. But what she was imploring for was beyond him. He turned to his mother, seeing her doubt. But that doubt wasn’t directed at Rey but his father. “Din just give it another few days,” Sabine murmured. “Let Poe have some say-”

“It’s too big a risk,” he answered. “Grogu and Ezra can stay, they’re both like family to us but the rest need to leave. Now!”

“Please!” Rey tried again, this time talking directly to his father.

“We’d all be better off if you were dead,” he hissed in reply. “Take what you’re getting and leave while you still can.”

Death was a part of life for any Mandalorian, he knew this all too well. His father rarely killed the innocent though. Rey couldn’t be more than 20 or 21, she didn’t deserve to die. He barely knew her, but he could almost feel it, the part of her that was too good for this treatment. He took hold of her arm, dragging her away from his father as the others swarmed him with angry questions.

“What does he mean?” he demanded, needing to know what sin she could have possibly committed for his father to be so angry.

She refused to look at him, her small hand moving to wipe at her eyes. “Tell me!” 

She sniffed, finally lifting her head, eyes already red-rimmed. “He’s right,” she said softly, looking back at the group. “It might just be better if I wasn’t here. He couldn’t get what he wanted then.”

He took hold of her face, forcing her to look at him. “Who?” he asked desperately. “What’s going on Rey?”

Her eyes finally focused on him, the look screaming utter defeat. “I’m the reason they all died. I’m the reason the galaxy is in danger,” she finally confessed. “My name is Rey Palpatine, Poe.”

Her words left him frozen in place, too shocked by the idea. He was good at reading people, he needed to be with his position in life but the woman before him couldn’t have tricked him that badly. There was no possible way she was related to one of the most vile people in the galaxy. 

“No, there’s got to be a mistake.”

“He’s my grandfather,” she explained like he hadn’t spoken. “If my parents hadn’t hidden me, if Ahsoka hadn’t found me, it would already be too late! I’d be the one ruling the galaxy when he takes me over! You should let your father kill me!”

The idea of that revolted him to his core, clutching her tighter. The yelling from the other side of the room was getting louder, and he could only think of one way to put a stop to all this. “Do you know Mando’a?” he asked.

Rey shook her head and he hated himself for what he was about to do. “I need you to trust me,” he told her firmly. “This is the best way to keep you safe from my father and make sure your friends are protected okay?”

She nodded hesitantly but when he said the words, she repeated them a few times until she got them right. “Now, I need you to say them again but louder,” he directed. “Everyone needs to hear.”

“Why?” she questioned.

“Just do it, please.”

_“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,”_ she said loudly, even if her voice wavered a little.

He ignored his father’s shout, repeating them before anyone could stop him. It was done. Rey would be safe here now. There was no taking those words back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to wookieepedia and other fics I've read, all Mandos need to get married is a few words hee hee hee 
> 
> 'Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde' apparently translates to 'We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.'


	4. Chapter 4

Rey gazed over at Poe, seeing his father rush over to them. “What did we just do?” she hissed.

“Don’t say a word,” he replied, turning to place himself in his father’s path. “I’ll explain when we’re safe.”

She needed to bite her lip to comply, the anger radiating off the leader of Mandalore the only reason she did so. She didn’t know what those words meant, what the possible repercussions were. “What were you thinking?” the Duke asked him angrily. “Do you know how much danger you’ve put us in?”

She watched as Poe straightened himself, holding his smaller frame as tall as he could. “She beat me while sparring, she’s the best fighter I’ve ever seen,” he answered. “I’ve found an equal like you did. And you promised me.”

“You didn’t think!”

“I made my choice,” he replied calmly. “Unless you plan to banish me, there’s nothing left to be done.”

“No, there’s not,” the Duke uttered. The man spun on his heel, surprising her by biting out the Jedi could stay as he left. 

Poe’s head turned to the Duchess, giving him a warning look before following her husband. Her own gaze found Leia’s, the woman giving her a small smile she didn’t understand. But Leia led the others out of the room, the door’s closing rang with a finality that unnerved her. Poe’s shoulders sagged, a long exhale escaping him. They had beaten one hurdle, she just didn’t know how. They were alone now, clutching his bicep to turn him.

“What did we just do?” she asked him again, emphasizing each word.

Poe looked away, glancing at his helmet as he turned it nervously in his hands. “Poe!” she insisted.

He stopped fidgeting, finally looking at her. “Just debating if I should put it back on in case you decide to kill me,” he replied nonchalantly.

The joke fell flat, her nerves too shot. “What was your father talking about?”

“You said you’d do anything to keep them safe, right?” he asked. “You did mean it, yes?”

She huffed in frustration, wanting a straight answer. “Life is short for most Mandos,” he admitted. “That’s our wedding ceremony, short and sweet.”

“What?” she yelled.

“You’re family now, he can’t hurt you,” he continued. “It was the easiest way to keep you and the others safe. You’re under his protection.”

She was married? She knew that was the plan, but she had expected it to take more time. Her thoughts rushed through her head, her mind unable to quite grasp the concept. “Married?” she whispered.

Poe raised an eyebrow at her. “So, should I be putting my helmet back on?”

She needed to close her eyes and breathe for a moment, feeling too uncentred. She had told him she would do anything. She didn’t appreciate how he had done it, but he was doing it to protect her and the others. They’d been given leave to stay, it was all she had wanted from this gambit. She opened her eyes, meeting Poe’s nervous gaze.

“If … I … thank you,” she managed to stutter out. “What … what happens now?”

Poe shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer. He’d won this round, but he knew what he’d done wouldn’t be that simple a fix. What he’d told his father was true, it had been a long time since he’d needed to put so much effort into a sparring match. His parents had never pushed him towards marrying, so he’d happily left it off. He’d been introduced to many others, but the spark, the challenge was never there. Rey wouldn’t be like the others, only showing him attention for the possibility of power. 

“I thought we’d have more time,” she continued, undaunted by his silence.

“Time is something I think the galaxy is out of if what you said is true,” he replied. “I should go see how angry my parents are.”

He placed his helmet back on, fetching his spear to replace it on the wall. “What should I do?” she called out to him.

He didn’t have an answer to that question either. When he’d woken up this morning, marriage had been the last thing on his mind. His brain was still trying to catch up, he barely even knew her. It was a weird situation at best. If he hadn’t known how his parents’ marriage had started, he’d be far more worried. But Rey intrigued him. Far more than he was willing to admit. It didn’t matter much anyway; this couldn’t be undone.

He reached out his hand, willing her to take it. Rey stayed where she was, looking at him curiously. “A united front,” he said in explanation.

She moved to him hesitantly, her smaller hand swallowed in his. The word of his marriage would have started to make the rounds of the house already, making it easier to ignore the stares directed at them. Rey was gripping his hand tightly, feeling the squeeze even through the leather of his gloves. “The worst that will happen is some yelling,” he whispered to her in reassurance. 

“How can you be sure?” she whispered back.

“They won’t want to show dissension in the ranks,” he replied. “Their marriage caused enough of a stir. They’ll want to keep things stable.”

“What happened?”

The question startled him, forgetting for a moment that not everyone would know the truth behind his parents’ wedding. He slowed his walk, trying to think of the best way to explain it to an outsider. “My father won the Darksaber in battle, starting a war for power,” he answered. “The heir to the throne wasn’t happy he’d gotten it first and her side didn’t want to follow a nobody. My mother was a Countess in her own right, so they formed an alliance and married. She’d already taken me in, so he had an heir; something the other side didn’t have. The houses accepted it and the fighting stopped.”

Rey was quiet, taking in the new information. “Am I a Mandalorian then?” she asked.

“No!” he replied, fingers clenching at hers as he paused. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted you to train as we do, but it takes a little more than a few words to become one of us.”

Rey looked him over, taking in the armour fully. She wasn’t used to having such protection covering her, all that extra weight would make her movements more cumbersome. She had no need for a blaster or whatever other gadgets those vambraces contained. Whether the Duke liked it or not, she was a Jedi. She knew a little of their shared history, Mando armour had been designed to counteract her powers; she would prefer to not have it at all.

“I don’t think I need all of that,” she stated, waving vaguely at his form. 

“It’s not me you need to convince.”

Poe continued their walk, following him through the house. She hadn’t seen much, just the throne and training rooms, trying to take in the layout of her new home. This was nothing like the small set up of the Temple, the palace was like a fortress. The idea that this place was now her home was a little daunting. She could feel the others here staring at her, sticking out in her white robes compared to the almost identical armour they all wore.

“Why do your parents have different armour than everyone else?” she asked.

“Why do you have different robes?” he countered. She could practically hear his grin.

“Because that’s what I was wearing when we left the Temple.”

He snorted but shook his head. “Both of my parents were … different than the rest, I suppose,” he finally answered. 

“Then why is yours the same?”

“Protection,” he replied easily. “They can’t target me if I look like everyone else.”

He didn’t elaborate further, pausing in front of a door. She could hear the yelling coming from behind it, a few of the voices familiar. “Do we really want to go in there?” she whispered, only half-serious.

“If we want any choice in our lives, we do.”

He dropped her hand, nodding at the two guarding the door. She felt a little disappointed when he did, missing the connection she’d felt with him. He had wanted a united front, but she had no idea how they were supposed to do that. Luke might have done away with the rules about attachments, but they had still been mostly isolated from the rest of the galaxy. They had each other, and she’d never really had any romantic thoughts about any of the others. She knew what marriage was, but she’d had no examples of it. There had been bonds, yes - with Ahsoka and Luke for finding her and taking her in. With her fellow padawans, working together as they learned but nothing like this. She had a husband. She was a wife. She had no idea what that meant. How could they be united if they didn’t even know each other? 

She wanted to stop him, hold him back so they could come up with a plan, but he was already through the door. The shouting stopped, all eyes on them, Ahsoka’s reassuring smile easing her a little. She still had a few on her side. Poe stopped, head turning as he took in the room. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know,” the Duchess answered, looking at her son disapprovingly. “What did you think was going to happen with that stunt?”

“I thought I might actually learn to use the Darksaber properly,” he replied. “I thought I would have an equal instead of a simpering idiot or someone looking to destroy us from the inside.”

“It might destroy us anyway,” his father replied. “When the other clans find out-”

“Then we don’t let them find out,” Leia interrupted. “At least not yet.”

“They’ll know she’s not Mandalorian, even if we hid her in armour,” Sabine replied. “Having Jedi here will cause enough trouble, but Grogu and Ezra can at least be explained away.”

“I will return to the capitol with the senator then,” Ahsoka offered. 

“That doesn’t help with her.”

She could sense the Duke’s resentfulness. Even if she understood the reason why, she wished he were a little more like his son right now. She never asked for this, and she certainly never wanted it. She had no control over her grandfather. She wasn’t even sure she had ever met him. “I’ll go with my master then,” she replied through clenched teeth.

“No!”

It heartened her that Poe was one of the voices that rejected that idea. “We need to find a way to pass her off as Mandalorian,” Sabine stated. “That’s the only way to keep the other clans in line.”

“That will take time,” her husband replied. “Time we don’t have. All we need is for someone from another clan to see her and it’s over.”

“Well, they did just get married. Honeymoon?” Han suggested.

No one said a word, the room eerily quiet. “We need to keep Rey with us,” Ezra finally spoke. “She needs to be protected.”

“Not necessarily,” Grogu chimed in. “Palpatine cannot find her easily if she is hidden another way. If we send her to a planet such as Dagobah, she would remain hidden from his view. At least for a short time.”

“A planet teeming with life and strong with the Force,” Ahsoka added.

“They could train in private, giving us time to plan,” Grogu continued.

“I don’t want my son in danger,” the Duke insisted.

“They would need other protection,” Leia added. “A way to hide in plain sight. Like they were civilians.”

“That’s too risky,” Sabine stated. 

“Actually, that might work,” Ezra replied. “People wouldn’t recognize either on sight, right? Ahsoka would be the one out in the open, they might assume Rey is with her. It would give us time to hide her better here.” 

“I don’t like this,” the Duke stated.

“It’s not your decision.” The Duke turned to face his son, his face unreadable with the helmet in place. “If you expect me to take over one day, you need to let me fend for myself sometime.” 

“Jedi have hidden themselves for years this way,” she added. “It might be best for us to leave. For a short while.”

What she said was true. The fact that this plan got them away was just a bonus. Giving her and Poe time to get to know each other, somewhere neutral. The room was tense, the moment feeling like forever as the Duke considered his options. She could see the tenseness in Poe’s shoulders as they waited, not sure what she should do. The only reply the Duke gave was a slight nod, head dropping down in defeat. 

“Where will you go?” his mother asked.

“If Leia and I are to be the most visible, we shouldn’t know,” Ahsoka stated before anyone could answer. 

Leia nodded. “I’ll make the preparations. We should leave as soon as possible.”

They filed out of the room, Ahsoka giving her arm a comforting squeeze as she passed. She had barely left her master’s side, the idea of being separated worried her. Everything was happening too fast. “The fewer people who know is the safest option,” Ezra added. 

Han cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed. “I might know a place. It’s pretty isolated but Luke once told me it was … strong, I guess you’d call it,” he spoke up. “Me and Chewie can take them. A few old Alliance buddies live there so they can be the added protection. We can be the point of contact and no one else knows where they are.”

The Duchess agreed as long as her brother knew as well, her husband still looking down at the floor. Poe reached for her again, pulling her along without a word. She was still stunned; everything was happening too fast. They had only just arrived and now they were leaving again. Or at least she was. As a married woman. Stopping suddenly, Poe almost jerked her arm out of its socket as he kept going. “What’s wrong?” he asked, turning back to her.

“Don’t you think … I mean we just met!” she cried out. “Now, we’re running away! And we don’t even know where we’re supposed to be going!”

He let her go, taking off his helmet so he could look at her. “It doesn’t matter if we just met,” he answered. “You’re my wife now, so we’re family. And a Mandalorian will do everything for theirs.”

“But-”

His gloved hand reached up to caress her cheek, a strangely intimate thing. One she certainly wasn’t used to. “I told you how my parents met and married,” he told her, his gaze never wavering. “It wasn’t love, it was an alliance, just like us. They made it work and so can we. All we need to do is try.”

Her throat felt too dry, only able to nod in reply. Poe didn’t release her, watching her eyes for something she didn’t know. He nodded, more like he was assuring himself, turning to head off again. She followed, worried she would get lost if she didn’t. But she sensed his honesty, taking comfort in that. Luke had always said there was only doing, no trying. So, making her marriage work was what she would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Did we need more Mando!Poe? Apparently yes


End file.
